1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for protecting electric cords and electric outlets from curious pets and children. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vertically oriented assembly which plugs into and covers the face of an existing electric outlet, substituting at least one outlet of its own which can be positioned higher and out of the reach of pets and children. The invention blocks access to any exposed current carrying elements in the existing wall outlet into which it is plugged. Said invention can be mounted against a wall or other surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pets and very young children are subject to electric shocks or burns when they come into contact with charged elements in electric outlets or if they bite into or otherwise penetrate the insulation covering electric cords. Electric cords thus penetrated also constitute a potential fire hazard.
Many solutions have been offered to protect against danger from electric outlets and electric cords. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,963, issued on Feb. 19, 1991 to William S Pedigo., titled “Protective outlet cover,” describes a hinged protective cover for electric outlets; U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,624, issued on Jul. 19, 2006 to Darren Stewart, titled “Electrical Safety Power Cord,” describes a power cord which, when paired with a specialized replacement outlet cover, clamps into place and can only be removed when two buttons on the power cord assembly are depressed; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,728 issued on Mar. 21, 1985 to Deborah A Lathrop, describes an enclosure box for electric outlets with hangers designed to secure electric cords and keep and reduce their slack. These and other methods of minimizing the risks associated with electric cords and electric outlets may have saved lives and prevented painful injuries. But when an electric device is plugged into an outlet, the cord, itself, presents a danger as it can be penetrated by the teeth of pets or by children. According to the US Product Safety Commission, about 4000 injuries associated with electric cords are treated in hospital emergency rooms each year. Thirteen percent of the injuries involve children less than five years of age. Electrical burns to the mouth account for half of the injuries to young children. The commission also estimates that about 3300 residential fires originate in extension cords each year, killing 40 people and injuring about 270 others.
Certain sprays may discourage biting into cords. A plastic sheath, called CritterCord (D&W Innovations, LLC, Elm Crove, Wis.), which is apparently also available as CordProtector through PetsMart, Inc. (Phoenix, Ariz.), is infused with a citric scent. Electric cords can also be protected by enclosing them with commercially available braided metal sheaths, wire mold or conduit. Each of these solutions provides a level of protection. But enclosing each electric cord in a sheath is expensive and time-consuming and scented repellants are unreliable and may require frequent reapplication. Since, no chemical repellant is universally effective, it is difficult to predict the benefit in a particular setting. Moreover, some of these methods leave the portion of the cord near the plug exposed as well as the plug itself, providing a tempting target for curious pets and youngsters.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
This invention greatly reduces the effort required to provide temporary electrical safety for small pets and children. It is plugged into the existing outlet and mounted against a surface using a convenient mounting technique such as a self-adhering adhesive. All outlets in a designated area can be thus protected and electrical devices connected to them, with cord slack taken up, are also beyond harm.